<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not going anywhere by Low_Key_Elena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776915">I'm not going anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Key_Elena/pseuds/Low_Key_Elena'>Low_Key_Elena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Betaed, Episode: s01e07 The Hub, Friends to Lovers, Grant Ward Feels, Hurt Leo Fitz, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leo Fitz Feels, M/M, POV Third Person, Protective Grant Ward, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Key_Elena/pseuds/Low_Key_Elena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, during Fitz and Ward’s Mission at the Hub, Skye never looked into their extraction plan? What if she trusted the system?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Grant Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not going anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! this is my first ever fic, so I hope you enjoy! The idea for it spawned when I watched the episode "The Hub" again, and thought it would be an interesting turn in the story.</p><p>This is also betaed by a friend of mine, so props go to her for making my bad writing good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ward knew. He knew that there was no extraction plan for him and Fitz. Once the bomb was defused, they would be on their own. No S.H.I.E.L.D., no Coulson or May, no nothing. As soon as he realised the Exfil team didn’t make contact, he knew it was just gonna be him and Fitz. </p><p>“Alright, tell me the final steps to disable this thing. I’ll get it done” They had a slim chance of survival, but he thought there would be better hopes for Fitz if he got going now, but he stayed, persisting that they had to follow the extraction plan.</p><p>“The extraction plans a bust.” Ward watched as Fitz’s face fell.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“The Exfil team didn’t make contact. Once you take that thing apart, and I set off the remote beacon, we’re on our own,”  Ward witnessed the realisation hit him. “You should go.”</p><p>A look of resolve appeared on Fitz’s face, “I’m not leaving.”</p><p>Ward tried to argue against his decision, however was cut off by Fitz, “You don't think I can handle this?” Ward once again tried to explain to him why, however was interrupted,<br/>
“You think I’m a coward. Is that it?” </p><p>“What? No-“</p><p>“I am every bit the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent you are.” At that moment, Ward knew this must be about Simmons jumping off the Bus. He explained to Fitz that he didn’t have anything to prove to him, and he knew that he would’ve jumped to save Jemma as well.<br/>
“I’m not trying to prove anything, Ward. You’re not the only one Coulson told. He told me to take care of you too, and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” </p><p>Fitz looked directly in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>Fitz looked away, and continued to quickly finish defusing the bomb. When he got to the last few wires, Ward spoke up again.</p><p>“Last chance Fitz. You sure you don’t want a head start? Because the second you pull that-“<br/>
Fitz pulled out the wires while looking at him, “Your turn.”<br/>
In response, Ward hurriedly pressed the button to activate the beacon, giving S.H.I.E.L.D. the heads up to start destroying the base. While checking around for different escape routes, they began moving away from the bomb, now that their mission was complete.<br/>
“Okay, Fitz, let’s go. We need to get out of here before they notice the device has been powered down.” Ward began heading towards the nearest exit from the bomb room, the same way they came in from. Stepping over the men Ward had previously knocked out, they headed towards the door, with Ward checking the outside quickly. He motioned for Fitz to follow. They slipped out the door, and ran to a small area behind a truck, hoping not to be seen by anyone. </p><p>“As we don’t have much time, our best plan might be to get in the back of one of these trucks. I saw some of them heading towards one. Once we’re on, we wait until they stop. We take that moment to try and slip off. We’ll most likely be stranded somewhere in the middle of Georgia, but we’ll be safe.” Fitz nodded his head slightly, as a nervous look flashed across his face. </p><p>“Look,” Ward started “we may not make it out of this, but if we do-” Ward was suddenly cut off by more sounds of explosions and gunfire, which made the ground shake slightly, tripping Fitz in the process as he tried to keep himself steady. Hearing yelling in Russian coming from behind them, they got down quickly, and looked as a few separatists were running towards the front of the truck they were hiding behind. Ward looked to the back of the truck, where one door was hanging open.<br/>
“Quickly, nows our chance” Ward ran over, keeping his head low so he wasn't seen, and Fitz followed. They watched a small group of men scramble inside, trying to get away from the scene, Ward carefully snuck into the back of the containment truck, with Fitz slowly crawling in after.</p><p>The back of the truck was stacked with empty boxes and crates that most likely used to contain munitions and other dangerous equipment but other than that it was mostly empty. Ward and Fitz crouched in a small opening between two crates and waited, they could hear running and yelling from outside. After a few seconds, the vehicle abruptly lurched forward, speeding away from the scene and as it did so Ward crawled over to a small barred window on the side to take a final few looks at the base disappearing from view. By now, it was covered with clouds of smoke, but Ward could make out the ruins left behind by S.H.I.E.L.D.</p><p>“After that, they’re probably all dead” Fitz mumbled, peering over Ward’s shoulder. Ward nodded, carefully moving away from the opening, and going over to crouch opposite where Fitz had crammed himself into the corner.</p><p>“Any idea of where we’re heading?” Fitz whispered while rubbing his eyes, his breathing was still slightly erratic as he began to calm down.</p><p>“At the moment, we’re most likely heading south of Georgia, away from Ossetia. They’ll have a back-up rendezvous south of here, but it’ll probably take a while to get there.” Fitz sighed slightly and winced as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Ward noticed Fitz’s reddening eyes, in an effort to keep himself awake. Ward realised that they had been awake for over 24 hours, and he could see Fitz definitely wasn’t used to it.</p><p>“Look, why don’t get some sleep. We’ll be back here for hours, so you might as well put that time to good use,” Fitz tried to shake his head but a slight yawn escaped his lips, and, looking at Ward unsure, he positioned himself more comfortably against the crate. As his eyes closed, he fought to keep them open to look at Ward, he lifted his head up slightly, “Are you sure? Because-“ </p><p>“Fitz, just sleep. It’ll be fine.” Ward patted Fitz’s knee gently as Fitz relaxed his head back onto the wooden crate and let his eyes fall shut, Ward watched him until he was sure his breathing relaxed. Sleep looked very appealing right now, but he knew if they were going to get out of this he’d have to keep watch of the situation. He can’t let the team down. He was here to protect Fitz, and if he wasn’t able to do that, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. </p><p>It wasn’t fair that Fitz was pushed into this without any field training at all, especially now that they had no easy way of returning home. </p><p>The team will probably think they didn’t make it. Skye will need a new SO, and Simmons will think that Fitz is gone-</p><p>HIs thoughts were interrupted by Fitz as he began shifting around uncomfortably in his sleep. His expression was anxious and scared as he fell back into a deeper slumber, Ward felt even worse realising how terrified Fitz must be, but still managing to put on a brave face. Ward himself then began moving himself into a more comfortable position, as he watched Fitz from afar. At least for now they were safe.

</p>
<hr/><p>It had been about four hours or so. The truck was making its way along a bumpy road, Ward could hear the crushing of stone beneath the wheels and the vibration of the vehicle as it shook and trembled. They hit a bump in the road. The truck jumped and everything in the back shuddered slightly. Ward became acutely aware of Fitz being woken up by the sudden jolt. He looked like a deer in headlights as he awoke and his breathing became quickened and shallow. </p><p>Ward went over to calm him, “Hey don’t worry, it was just a bump in the road. I don’t know where we are now but It’s only been a few hours, so we’re definitely still in the country,” Ward whispered to Fitz as he briefly nodded. They sat there for a while, Fitz fidgeting every so often with his fingers, too afraid to go back to sleep, until Ward spoke up.</p><p>“Fitz. I just want you to know that, if we don’t make it out of this,” he hesitated before continuing, “Simmons would be proud.” Fitz stopped playing with his fingers, and looked up at Ward, waiting for him to continue. “Proud of you for putting your life on the line, for protecting innocent people, even when you weren’t prepared to do so in the field.” </p><p>A hint of a sad smile appeared on Fitz’s face, “Well. It was the reason I signed up to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; except I thought I would’ve been doing it more from afar” a small, almost unnoticeable smile flashed on Ward’s face.</p><p>“Thanks, Ward.” Fitz awkwardly finished, now holding a much more relaxed expression on his face. </p><p>The room fell back into silence. </p><p>Until the truck immediately lurched forward, coming to a stop as the tires screeched across the ground, and instantly turning Fitz from relaxed into a state of panic. Ward quickly got up from leaning on the crate, and kept himself in a steady crouched position, ready to move if necessary. He could hear the crunch of gravel as footsteps slowly moved away from the truck.</p><p>“Fitz, this may be our chance,” Ward whispered frantically. “Get down, I’ll check the outside.” </p><p>Ward carefully edged his way to the door, and stopped before it to listen for further footsteps or voices. He reached for the lock, and gently pushed the door slightly open so he could get a look of the outside. The road was in a deep valley, like the road ploughed into the earth and about 5 foot up on either side were masses of impenetrable trees and bushes. Ward saw further along to the left, one singular, long winding path through a parting in the trees, however it was too dark to see where it led.<br/>
“Stay back there, I’m going to get a better look of the surrounding area. I’ll try to suss out where the separatists were headed.”</p><p>Ward cautiously stepped out of the truck, checking left, and then right. It seemed to be clear, he continued round the van. As he peered round the corner, a large building came into view through the thicket of trees. It was around two stories of dark stone, placed in a quarry of high walls surrounding it, and had barely any windows. Around the front of it, a staircase could be seen that must’ve led to a basement of sorts. The coast was clear. He travelled back to where Fitz had moved to crouch by the door. </p><p>“I was right. We’ve arrived at another base by the looks of it. It’ll be easier for us to leave here unnoticed, so it's best we get going now.” Ward unblocked the door, motioning for Fitz to get out. As he clambered out, Fitz stopped dead in his tracks and looked out, past Ward. Ward stopped and stared at Fitz’s terrified expression as realisation dawned on him. Slowly, he turned to see the group of about seven separatists making their way out of the thicket of trees all holding guns, the one at the front holding a shotgun. </p><p>Ward stepped a little closer, hands in the air. He opened his mouth to say something but before the air could escape his lips, it was thrust out of him by a sheer impactful force that slammed into his chest. He was thrust backwards, crashing into the door of the truck as his head cracked against the metal. He slumped to the ground, pain searing through his chest as he felt his lungs faltering, and blood seeping from his head. He could hear Fitz shouting from inside the truck. His eyes became blurry and could barely distinguish the shapes of the people approaching and the cocking of a shotgun. </p><p>Everything faded to darkness, the last thing he heard were the desperate screams and shouts of Fitz as he felt hands clasping around his body, dragging him away from the sound.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what's gonna happen to Ward and Fitz? Find out in the next chapter!</p><p>Also, tell me what you thought of it in the comments, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>